A mobile phone device, such as a smart phone, may be capable of triggering phone calls when the user selects a phone number from any web sites. For example, when a user is browsing for the nearest fine dining restaurant from the smart phone, the user may select the phone number and the mobile phone may display an option to “Call” or “Cancel.” When the same user wishes to place a phone call while browsing for a restaurant on a personal computer, such as a desktop or laptop, the user has to manually dial the phone number on a phone, or copy-and-paste the phone number to a calling application to place the call.